


I am Gonna Marry You

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Kiss of Life, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: Prompt:  "Unless I screw this up again, I going to marry you""Well you better not mess this up."





	I am Gonna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to thank the amazing VanyKruemelPendragon for beating this lovely piece.

 

After being with him for five years and being his enemy who knew way to much about him for seven year before that, Draco knew something was off with Harry. He was pretty sure nobody, not even Ron or Hermione, know Harry as much as Draco does. 

 

During the battle, Hagrid having Harry’s dead body in his arms for everyone to see, Draco felt his parents arms around him, trying to stop him and he still ran to Harry, screaming his name. 

 

Draco reached Hagrid and took the black-haired out of his arms, too heavy for him and ends up falling down, laid himself and the other boy on the ground with him. 

 

“Harry please, don’t be dead”, Draco begs, tears streaming down his face and kisses him. Surprisingly, that does quite an effect.

 

“Draco?”, Harry asked with a gasp, opening his green eyes, seeing Draco above him. 

 

“Harry, I love you”, Draco said through tears, handing him his wand secretly. 

 

The blonde was pulled away by his parents, back to the Death Eaters. s he secretly hands him his wand. Voldemort was on Harry again, attacked him. The boy who lived seemed to have fully regained his strength, getting up and fighting back with even more force than before. 

Then, it was all over. The former Slytherin broke free and got back to him, to the boy he loved. There was a smile on Draco’s face when Harry embraced him with a hug and a kiss. “Thank you for loving me, Draco.” 

 

From then all of the wizarding world knew that Draco Malfoy had won Harry’s heart. A year after that Draco moved into Harry’s flat. 

 

Harry had tried once asking Draco to marry him but Ron had stolen the moment by asking Hermione the same question. He tried again but lost the ring before he could try. 

 

Now, five years later, exactly on the date Draco had kissed Harry back to life, Harry is standing in the rose garden which is taken care of by Draco. The black-haired man is fidgeting with a small box in his pocket, clearly sweating even though the sun isn't shining anymore and the charmed lights are floating around the garden to light it up. He is looking into his boyfriend's eyes as he says, more a whisper than actual talking. 

 

“Unless I screw this up again, I’m going to marry you.” 

 

“Well you better not mess this up, Harry”, Draco says back, the beloved smirk on his lips and he tries, but Harry really can't help it - he has to, so he kisses Draco.

 

“Draco, I tried twice to ask you, but I have failed both times.” Harry reveals the box and opens it. Inside of the red and green velvet is a slim silver ring, green and red stones worked into it, shining bright. “Draco Malfoy. Will you marry me?” 

 

“Yes. Yes, I will.” A wide smile splitting his lips he leans in and kisses Harry. 

 

Sixth months later, they are getting married at the grounds of Malfoy Manor with only the closest of friends and family members. 

 

Draco has planned the wedding with his mother while Harry had to plan the honeymoon - in which he is determined to get them out of the UK. One stop will be in Tokyo, later Hong Kong and last in Quebec before coming back home, and when they did there was another surprise waiting for the blonde; something special planned with Charlie Weasley. Two years ago, the dragon tamer found a  miniature domestic dragon, the same size has middle sized dog, it actually behaves more like a dog than a dragon. It's a wedding gift. Draco falls in love quickly with it and thanks Harry, grinning wide. 

 

“Anything for the person who loves me enough to cry in front of the man who tried to kill me over and again. I love you Draco Malfoy-Potter.” 

 

“I love you too, Harry Malfoy-Potter.”

 

Their surnames still make them smile. 

 


End file.
